


The Sword of Damocles

by ImmortalBeloved



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBeloved/pseuds/ImmortalBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is arrested for a crime he didn't commit. Can his Captain save him before it is too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword of Damocles

The Sword of Damocles

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

K/S- Written for the Ship Wars' challenge 'In the doghouse.'  
Rated: PG  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 2029  
Summary- Spock is arrested for a crime he didn't commit. Can his Captain save him before it is too late?  
Beta: murf1307

 

*@*@*@*

 

Spock could not help but wonder what had led him to his present situation…

Behind bars.

On the bright side, at least his Captain had put him in the brig and not on an ice planet.

Approximately 2.34 hours before, security officers had arrived at his quarters and escorted him to a cell. No one would answer when he demanded to know why he was being remanded and Spock could think of nothing that he could have possibly done to deserve arrest.

Spock even entertained the notion that this was all some elaborate prank his Captain had decided to play on him in a bout of juvenile humor. As much as he had come to respect Jim Kirk…and even admire him, his sense of humor often left much to be desired.

If this was a prank, Spock was afraid that this would be going into a write up to Starfleet. He put a lot of effort into trying to understand human senses of humor, but this was going too far.

The door to the lift opened and the ship's CMO exited into the room.

"Dr. McCoy, do you have some explanation as to why I am being held here?" Spock asked with as much neutrality as possible.

Bones scowled in an even darker manner than usual. "You are here because you couldn't keep your little green snake in your pants."

Standard was indeed a bizarre language…especially when it came out of the mouth of a southern doctor. "Dr. McCoy, I assure you that I have never kept a reptile of any sort in my pants. I must ask that you clarify your statement."

"You would, wouldn't you?" McCoy grumbled as he reached into his pocket for his hypospray. "Stick your arm out of the bars."

Spock did so and ignored the brief flair of pain that came when the Doctor injected something into his forearm. He would have demanded an explanation before accepting the shot under normal circumstances, but Starfleet regulations stated that prisoners had to accept any medical treatment given. This did not stop him from asking what it was he had just been injected with. "Was there a reason for that, Dr. McCoy?"

"It was a vaccine against all of the STD's known to affect Vulcans. It wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't gone sticking it where it didn't belong."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "'It' being?"

"Your dick, you pointy eared bastard." Bones said with exasperation. "Your cock, your penis, your tentacle, or whatever you people call it."

Spock's other eyebrow went up. "Are you implying that I have had inappropriate sexual intercourse recently?"

"I am more than implying, I am coming right out and saying it. That Princess was only seventeen, and her father is mad as hell. I gave you the vaccine since if she was willing to sleep with you, who knows what else she has slept with. Of course, her father is going off on how you stole his precious daughter's virginity."

"Are you speaking of the Princess of Sarna?" Sarna had been the only actual kingdom they had come across on their recent travels.

"So you do remember her?" Bones crowed evilly.

"I know of the person of which you speak, but I do not understand why you are under the impression that I have engaged in sexual intercourse with her." Spock replied.

"Well, it seems the little Miss missed her period and confessed up to the whole thing to her father. He, of course, flew into a rage and threatened treaties right and left if you weren't handed over on charges of statutory rape."

"Dr. McCoy, I assure you that I have done no such thing. While the Princess expressed a desire for me several times while we were down on the planet, I did not respond to any of her advances."

The Doctor just shrugged his shoulders. "Good luck proving it. Any real evidence is long gone by now and Starfleet has decided to offer you up like a lamb to the slaughter. It was a decision between you and very rich dilithium deposits and you lost."

Spock watched as the doctor left the brig. Surely this situation was nothing like the doctor was implying. Surely no one credible could believe this rubbish.

The door to the lift opened again and this time the Captain walked out with a dark expression on his face. "Captain, I must insist on an explanation for this."

Kirk finally looked up at his First Officer. "You're lucky that the Princess has begged for mercy for you and the prospect of execution has been taken off the table. You'll be married instead. I would offer my congratulations, but I am not happy for you.

"I know you have been alone since you and Uhura broke up, but I had hoped that you would come to m…one of us if you were that lonely. What on earth possessed you to sleep with her, of all people?"

"Captain, there appears to be some sort of misunderstanding. I have not been intimate with anyone since Uhura and I went our separate ways. Indeed, it has been three months, five days, and six hours since I have achieved release of any kind." Spock said with stiff formality.

Kirk looked at him with consideration. "I have never known a Vulcan to lie, and I have never known you in particular to lie, but on the other hand I have a pregnant Princess and an angry King breathing down my neck. So let me ask this, what went on down there exactly?"

Spock proceeded to tell him every thing he had done while he had been on the planet. Kirk listened, looking for clues. "…and then we beamed back on board, Captain." He finished.

Jim looked thoughtful, "So you turned her down repeatedly?"

"Yes, Captain."

"A woman scorned…" Jim murmured. "You injured her pride, and then, when she found herself in pregnant, she used you as her scapegoat. Hell to prove, though. Even with modern science, they won't be able to tell paternity for at least another month and the King and his daughter are on their way now. Starfleet has already decided to allow the shotgun wedding, so they will be of no help."

Kirk looked into Spock's eyes. "I am sorry I doubted you. I think I was just a bit jealo…upset that one of my officers might have done this. We'll get you out of this." Kirk looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tell me, have you ever thought of having children?"

"No, I am not to the age where I would be…desirous of offspring. Vulcans look at reproduction quite differently than humans. There are also some biological…issues that separate our species even further. I am told that my birth was something of a scientific curiosity."

Jim grinned. "I was hoping you would say something like that. There is something I have to verify, but when I do, I think we may have the answer to our problems."

Spock didn't ask for more details as he watched his Captain leave. Sometimes he didn't want to know just how Jim Kirk's illogical mind worked. He thought over everything his Captain had said then he looked over at the door. "I have wanted to come to you many times." He said quietly to no one. "Maybe now I will."

*&amp;^%$#@

Jim paced his quarters, impatiently waiting for a reply to the message he had sent to the new Vulcan colony. The ship from Sarna would be there soon. The computer chimed and Jim rushed over to the console. "Ambassador, thank you for getting back to me so quickly.'

Spock Prime only raised an eyebrow. "Your message sounded quite urgent."

"It is, there is a problem with younger you that I need help with." Jim replied.

The ambassador's face grew serious. "I will do everything I can, what do you need?"

"Tell me what you can about Vulcan reproductive systems, more specifically, about your system."

The elder Spock's face showed extreme shock and dismay. "Surely not, it is too soon for that." He looked Jim straight in the eye. "You will have to help him, the drive is strong—it will overpower almost anything. Pon Farr…"

"Wait," Jim interrupted, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Nothing is driving anyone anywhere. I just need to know if you ever fathered children?"

Spock Prime's face showed only confusion. "Of course not, I am the product of two very different species. I have fully functioning sex organs, but I am infertile. I didn't know it until later in life, though. But if you are not referring to Pon Farr, what is this conversation about?"

Jim filed the subject of Pon Farr into his memory banks for later study, but right now he had other matters to take care of. "It's about Spock being accused of knocking up a Princess. I am trying to save him from a shotgun wedding."

"Ah." Spock Prime said with calm understanding as if things like this happened every day…although, it that other universe it might have.

Another chime went off and then Uhura called from the bridge. "The Sarna ship is approaching, sir."

"Thank you, lieutenant, I will meet the delegation in the transporter room."

"Aye, Captain."

Jim looked back to the Ambassador. "I have to go save you now. Next time I'll try to call to visit about a more pleasant subject."

"I shall look forward to it." The elder Spock replied, then signed off.

Jim hurried out of the room, there was one last thing he had to do.

*&amp;^*%#

The delegation beamed aboard and they were met by Captain Kirk and his First Officer. The King bristled at the sight of Spock standing free. "I thought Starfleet had agreed to keep him restrained."

Kirk gave a shark's grin. "If you think he is so terrible, why do you want him to marry your daughter?"

"Wasn't my idea," the King grumbled, "my little Princess is most insistent however, and the heir to the throne should not be born out of wedlock."

"Let's go to the conference room. I think we have much to discuss." Kirk said calmly.

"What is there to discuss? You are a Captain, marry them and we will be on our way." The King grumbled.

Kirk smiled again. "Trust me, you do not want to have this conversation in public."

The monarch just let out a long-suffering sigh. "Lead on, then, if you must."

Kirk led the way to the conference room, and once the door shut he looked at the Princess…Lena, was it? "Last chance to come clean."

She stuck her nose into the air. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Hmm…" Kirk replied as he took a folder and handed it to the King. "You may want to look at this before insisting on this wedding."

The King opened the folder and read for a few moments then he looked up sharply. "Are you sure?"

"Confirmed by our CMO not ten minutes ago. If you doubt it, have your own doctors verify as well."

"No." the King said darkly. "I think I know exactly what has gone on here." He stood and grabbed his daughter by the arm and proceeded to drag her out.

"What are you doing? I still have to get married." She looked over at Spock, "Tell them, darling, I know you want this as much as I do!"

Spock looked at her with pity. "You are not the one I want."

"You will never find someone as good as me." She snarled.

"On the contrary, I have found better." And with that he wrapped his arms around his Captain and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.

The Princess just screamed as her father dragged her away. Much later, Jim and Spock broke apart for air. Jim smiled at the one he had wanted for so long. "I love you, you know."

Spock just smiled as he lowered his head again. "And I, you."

-The End-

…maybe…

"Hey, Spock, what is Pon Farr?"


End file.
